brotherly love
by purple dragon's fictions
Summary: a story about herobrine and his fight to restore order in the land of minecraft rated T for violence(but i don't think too bad tell me if you disagree)


**authors notes: hello, this is my first fan fiction I've published on this website so sorry if there's mistakes and if there please tell me plus if you think i should carry on or to stop please tell me.**

* * *

brotherly love chapter 1

part 1

battle of the southern mines

Brine frowned as he look outside the dust covered windows of the barracks that had been thrown together five days earlier. after he started his campaign over the control of the southern mines that were vital in his plan to defeat his brother and restore order on the planet they had created so long ago.

"it wasn't notch's fault that he had being pushed onto the wrong side of sanity if it was anyone's fault it was my own for giving him too much responsibility when he was too young as the eldest he should of taken brunt of it but no I was stupid enough to think he could handle the north and west while I handle the east . after not have any sort of relief for over hundred years he went mad with stress. And the north had and still has most of the planets population of humans so with ease he twisted the minds of the humans into believing that brine was a evil murdering dictator"

Brines thoughts were disturbed when a washed out looking soldier came through the door office, obviously put as the rest of us so ruling out that he was one of the new recruits coming to complain about the smell in the trenches, although that would make him the twelfth today and brine was fond of even numbers .snapping away from his thoughts again he inquired what the he wanted with a rough "yes?" sounding a lot ruder than it was meant to . The soldier answered with " sorry to disturb you sir but i have been sent to tell by general ruby and her team have found out that the bulk of the enemy forces are standing on a underground pocket of sand and she wants permission to destroy it causing a massive cave in crippling the soldiers giving us finally the upper hand on them ?" inwardly smiling at how his best general and trusted friend always pulls through. Keeping his normal calm and collected expression on he confirmed to the soldier with less aggressive "ok whatever she deems necessary" than his rather rude greeting, the soldier nodded and left closing the door behind him.

after half an hour brine got worried because there was no signs of a cave-in of an kind acting on impulse he walked out his office whilst summoning his sword off it's stand then clipping it to his belt, after leaving the barracks he headed in the direction that the messenger had left in.

...

after leaving the barracks brine started walking in the direction that the messenger had gone off in, then he saw a small group of his soldiers under attack by a larger group of royalist soldiers. brine then quickened his pace to a sprint then grabbing his sword out it's cover ,now only metres away from the two groups of soldiers brine then jumped clean over the heads of his soldiers and landed in front of the royalist soldiers whose armour shined in the in the desert like sun looked even more confused than his own soldiers making the most their confusion he stabbed one clean though the chest and another in the stomach while wounding another in the leg then finishing him off with a forceful blow to the back head with his sword's hilt. Then both sets of soldiers came to their senses and joined in the fight, now aided by brine the rebels made short work of the rest of the royalists soldiers however they too lost most there men, only 6 survived brine then spoke to the commanding officer

"gather your men and follow me '

Ordered brine.

"yes sir"

Replied the commander then ordered his men to their feet.

"if there is a problem then I'll need assistance " thought brine as they carried on in the direction he had set off in.

Arriving at their destination they found most of ruby's team spread across the ground They carried on into the cave inside the cave the rest of her team With the explosive devices ready but only one thing was wrong he couldn't find ruby. Hoping she had survived and gone back to base he ordered his men to start the timers on the bombs but he noticed something out the corner of his eye something shiny, brine then walked over to it only then realising that it was a soldiers armoured chest-piece after that he recognised that it was ruby's by the three small claw marks that she got on her first day as a commander after being attack by a wild wolf, Picking it up a small price of paper fell out of it. And it read:

"I have your commander come to the castle ruins on the north west border .

P.S it doesn't matter how many of you there are in the end I'll kill them all until there's just you and me.

* * *

**authors notes: sorry for the shortness but it will improve **


End file.
